


Santa Claus is coming tonight

by Yanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But I can write more chapters, Dobby the Elf - Freeform, F/F, Hermione is Santa's successor, Just an introduction to their lives, Mild Smut, Narcissa is Mrs Claus, One-Shot, You hate it or you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Hermione flies over Great-Britain, preparing for her important task on Christmas Eve until she spots a soul in need.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 120





	Santa Claus is coming tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bet_on_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bet_on_black/gifts).



> So this story is entirely Bet_On_Black's fault as she put the idea of Hermione as Santa Claus and Cissy as Mrs Claus in my head. Within minutes, this idea was born. You either hate it... or you love it :p 
> 
> Lemme know what you think x

The sled rattled and Hermione looked up from her giant book of Christmas-wishes. The witch sighed when she saw one of the unicorns was falling behind. She shook her head and unsheathed her wand from her red jacket that had white fur on the sleeves, hem and collar. Hermione cast a _Flagellum_ , transforming her wand into a long whip and flicked it into the air causing it to make the typical snapping sound.

‘Come on, Comet! Put some effort into it,’ she shouted, ‘spit spot Prancer!’

The unicorns neighed and added some strength behind their paces, allowing the sled to glide smoothly through the air again. Hermione focused her attention on her magical book. It could be shrunk to a pocket sized version and magnified so that it occupied a whole table. The amount of pages was limitless depending on how many wish lists she received each year.

And there were a lot this time! Maybe this pandemic that was causing havoc in every country around the world had something to do with it. But it made Hermione’s deadline rather tight as she needed to catalogue every present in the book before Christmas Eve or her Elves would not have sufficient time to prepare. It was the only reason she was still doing paperwork while training her unicorns for the long journey ahead of them as she normally paid better attention to the flight.

‘A Playstation for Anton and a broomstick for Susan,’ Hermione mused out loud while sheathing her wand back into her sleeve.

The difference in Christmas wishes between muggles and witches or wizards had always amused Hermione greatly. Nevertheless she made sure that all people whether they had magical abilities or not, received their presents in time. That’s how it’d always been and that’s how she’d continue performing her duty. Hermione was perfectly content that way.

Of course she sometimes wondered what life as a normal witch would be. From what she knew, they went to school just like the muggles but instead of learning maths, they learned to perform magic. She smiled softly as she imagined herself between all the other witches and wizards down below. It sounded nice and so very unlike the life she was living right now. A life that had befallen her purely by coincidence even.

_It was Christmas Eve and a two-year old Hermione padded through the living room, being too excited to go to bed yet as Santa Claus would visit that night. The wood stove was burning at maximum power in an attempt to drive the cold out. A scrawny Christmas tree with little decoration was perched on top of the small dining table. The Grangers weren’t wealthy people but they loved their daughter dearly._

_While Hermione’s father used to be a dentist, he suffered from severe memory loss and mobility issues after a car accident. Because he was no longer able to do his job, Hermione’s mother took a parttime job so she could take care of her husband and put some food on the table. As long as they had each other, they didn’t care for luxury. But all that was about to change._

_For you see, having a lot on her mind, Hermione’s mother had forgotten to open a window that night causing the tiny house to slowly fill with carbon monoxide. Hermione’s parents were the first to slip away into an eternal slumber. Cuddled into each other on the couch, while listening to Christmas songs on the radio. And the same faith would have befallen Hermione who was finally in bed upstairs but still wide awake, if it wouldn’t have been for Santa Claus himself saving her. She would never forget._

_‘Ho ho ho – shit,’ Hermione heard someone curse downstairs but she didn’t recognize the voice._

_Ever the curious girl, she slipped out of bed and carefully descended the staircase while she heard someone rummaging around, still cursing more and more loudly. When she opened the door, she saw Santa Claus opening every window he could find before kneeling down in front of her sleeping parents and pressing his fingers against the side of their necks._

_‘What are you doing to mommy and daddy?’_

_The man in red turned around with a sad expression on his face and sighed deeply, ‘oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.’_

_It was then and there that the man decided not to leave this child to foster care because he saw something special in her. He saw a magical ability, a brilliant mind and a golden heart. The perfect recipe for his successor. So he took Hermione with him and raised her as if she were his own. She even called him ‘grandfather’, seeing as he was the only family she had. And she lived a happy life albeit a rather lonely one. Causing Hermione to sometimes wonder about the world below._

The witch shook the memory from her head and grabbed the reins. They had gone far enough for a first training and it was time to turn the unicorns around. Their stamina had to be exercised every year around November so they could keep up with the ridiculous speed that was required to deliver all the presents at Christmas Eve. After their yearly performance, they roamed free around the North Pole and were cared for by the Elves.

After her grandfather had passed away, Hermione had taken over his job as Santa Claus as she took care of the thousands of Elves living in the palace. There was never a boring day and even the cold didn’t bother her anymore. The North Pole was a beautiful and magical place and Hermione was proud to call it her own. But she was even more proud that she’d found someone to share it with.

Her heart somersaulted in her chest by the thought of Mrs Claus, her wife and partner in crime. She was a witch from Great-Britain who came from a broken family. One of her sisters had eloped, being cast out of the family never to return and her other sister had gone crazy and was being hospitalized permanently. When her own marriage had failed utterly and completely within the first six months, she’d gotten so terribly drunk, she’d stumbled and fallen to the ground, hitting her head on the corner of the coffee table.

Hermione was the one to find her and seeing as she was home alone, she’d taken the witch with her to take care of her. And in the weeks that followed, the woman called Narcissa fell in love with the North Pole, the palace, the Elves and eventually with Hermione as well. She never returned home after she was fully healed and now, years later, they were happily married and she even re-established contact with her estranged sisters.

Oh how Hermione loved to hear the blonde witch talk about life as a witch in Great-Britain. But not everything was all roses as a dark wizard had risen to power, threatening to cause a great war. Narcissa’s sisters had informed them that her former husband, who had grown bitter and resentful, was a faithful follower of this man ruining his life ever further but apparently he didn’t notice the grave he was digging for himself. Narcissa couldn’t be arsed as long as her sisters remained safe.

The sled beeped, alerting Hermione that they were about to leave the mainland so she quickly cast one last glance to the world below. She’d always loved the view, even as a little girl when she accompanied her grandfather on one of his journeys. The thousands of lights, the buzzing of life and the smell of the air. It was the best feeling in the world. Without that last glance, it wouldn’t have been possible for Hermione to spot a creature in need though and she squinted her eyes.

There he was, stumbling across the streets in nothing but a filthy rag, shivering from the cold. Before she’d started to cross the ocean, Hermione made a quick decision and pulled the reins firmly.

‘Whoa, whoa, hold your horses!’ she joked.

The sled came to a halt, floating in the air and Hermione jumped over the edge without thinking twice despite the awful long distance between her ride and the ground. Whilst falling she drew her wand and cast the spell her wife had taught her. _Arresto Momentum._ She slowed down mere inches above the ground and landed gracefully, the fresh snow crackling underneath her shoes.

‘Hi there,’ she said to the creature who looked up in surprise.

‘Santa Claus!’ the Elf shouted with a high-pitched voice, ‘what are you doing here?’

‘You can call me Hermione,’ the witch replied with a chuckle, ‘what’s your name?’

‘My name is Dobby Miss Santa Claus. Dobby is happy to see a friendly face.’

Hermione nodded and summoned a warm blanket from her sled, wrapping it around the Elf who sobbed in gratitude, ‘what happened to you Dobby?’

‘Master set Dobby free. But Dobby has nowhere to go!’

‘Do you want to come with me, Dobby? I have a lot of Elves working for me.’

The Elves eye grew big, ‘working for Miss Santa Claus? Dobby?’

‘If you want to, yes. All my Elves get fair wages and are treated with respect. I think you’ll fit right in.’

The idea of getting paid for his services seemed to appeal to the Elf who clapped his hands in excitement. Hermione felt a flare of anger shoot through her body when she saw the many injuries Dobby had on his fingers, but she refrained from commenting. Now was not the time, nor the place as a muggle could spot them very easily.

‘Shall we go?’ Hermione asked and grabbed Dobby’s hand the moment he nodded enthusiastically before shooting upwards into the sky, back to the sled.

The moment they sat themselves down, Hermione took the reins and began to shout, ‘go Prancer, go Comet, go Cupid, go Donner, go Dasher, go Vixen, go Blitz and go Rudolph!’

All eight unicorns immediately took off, pulling the sled behind them at lightning speed, and started to cross the ocean back to the North Pole. In the meantime, Dobby was leaning over the edge of the sled, glancing back to the world he once called home. Hermione noticed and softly spoke.

‘Are you going to miss England?’

‘Oh no Miss Santa Claus, Dobby won’t miss it one bit. The only one Dobby will miss is Harry Potter.’

‘Is he your friend?’

The Elf shook in excitement, ‘he is! Dobby saved his life this year and that’s why master set Dobby free.’

Dobby told Hermione about his life as a House-Elf during the entire ride home and about this curious boy Harry Potter who apparently needed saving. Despite the Elf not making sense at all times – Hermione had no clue what a bludger or Quidditch was – she enjoyed hearing him talk about that wonderous Wizarding world she used to be a part of. When he mentioned the wands, Hermione took out her own much to the Elf’s surprise.

‘Miss Santa Claus has a wand as well?’

‘I bought one after I met my wife. She taught me other ways of magic than the ones I learned from my grandfather. It’s a very useful little thing, I must say.’

‘You did magic without a wand before that?’ the creature shrieked,’ like Dobby?’

‘Not really. I just lived in a magical environment and used magical items but this wand allows me to perform magic myself. Something my grandfather couldn’t do.’

‘He wasn’t a wizard?’

Hermione shrugged, ‘I don’t know. I doubt he knew himself. He was such a mysterious man. But I mostly use my magic to perform my tasks faster and more efficient than he could. Like jumping out of the sled from a height that would have been impossible for him.’

Not before too long, they arrived at the North Pole and Hermione began to descend. The landing was always the tricky part as the eight unicorns needed to touch the ground at the exact same moment. There were already Elves running around the landing track, waving with lights and flags to assist her during this manoeuvre. The sled yanked forwards awkwardly but other than that, the landing went rather smoothly. The unicorns transgressed into a relaxed trot before coming to a complete stop right in front of the main entrance of the palace.

‘Thank you, Winky’ Hermione said to a female Elf who took the reins so her mistress could continue her business.

The brunette had barely left the sled and it was already being disconnected from the gorgeous white creatures who bristled from the cold. Eight Elves jumped to the task of taking the Unicorns to the stables to wash them and feed them so they could relax after such an intense training. Dobby padded after Hermione who’d already reached the top of the stairs and pushed the enormous doors open.

‘Welcome home, Dobby.’

The Elf was speechless. The entire palace was carved out of white marble and the entrance hall was bigger than a cathedral. A giant tree stood tall and proud and was decorated with ornaments from around the entire world. There were Elves everywhere, all occupied with their own task and all huddled in warm jackets with fur and sturdy shoes. A staircase that looked like it was made out of glass swirled around the entire entrance hall all the way to the top. The entire place breathed magic.

Hermione laughed, ‘it’s pretty ey? Let me introduce you to Mrs Claus.’

The brunette waved her hand at the staircase to announce the arrival of Narcissa. She was striding down the steps like royalty, one hand softly caressing the banister. The blonde woman was wearing a long coat that almost reached the ground and had the same fur around the hem, collar and sleeves as Hermione’s coat. There was only one difference and it had not gone unnoticed by Dobby.

‘Mrs Claus is wearing green and not red?’

‘That’s correct,’ Narcissa said but despite her cold voice there was a shimmer of mirth to be seen in her eyes, ‘it’s my favourite colour.’

‘And you look gorgeous in it,’ Hermione added, ‘I just wear the red because my grandfather did and… well because for some odd reason, I feel like it suits me.’

Narcissa pecked Hermione affectionately on the lips and looked curiously at the latest addition of their staff. With a single snap of her fingers, a tiny but warm coat and shoes appeared at Dobby’s feet causing the Elf to tear up in gratitude again. While inside the palace it wasn’t too cold, everybody needed some fur to stay warm.

‘Who do we have here?’

‘This is Dobby. I picked him up on the streets after his master set him free.’

‘Welcome Dobby,’ Narcissa said while slightly bending forwards and pointing to another Elf who had just joined them, ‘this is Alabaster and he will make sure you get all settled in and find a job you’ll like.’

‘Thank you Miss Santa Claus and Mrs Claus,’ Dobby said while bowing so deep the tip of his ears touched the ground.

‘Call me Hermione,’ the brunette tried again fully aware that it was futile. All the Elves insisted on calling her by her official title after all.

Narcissa hooked her arm through Hermione’s and started guiding her wife to their private quarters. She insisted the young woman worked too hard but it was a losing battle. Especially around this time of year, she was so terribly busy preparing everything for the big journey. While Hermione took a hot shower, her wife asked an Elf from the kitchen-staff to prepare them something to eat and to stoke the fire.

Their private quarters looked nothing like the rest of the palace. They had decorated it in such a way that it looked like a rustic cabin somewhere in the forest. There was lots of wood, warm colours and fluffy blankets making the entire place look extremely cosy. A big brown chesterfield couch stood before an antique coffee table and looked out onto the fireplace. Next there was a round table with two chairs where they usually ate dinner. Apart from a small kitchenette so they could make tea, there only was a big desk where Hermione spend many hours working. Their bedroom was in the room next door together with an ensuite bathroom.

Of course the palace had an enormous library but that was located in one of the public areas. As was the actual kitchen where hundreds of Elves made sure everybody was well fed. There even was an indoor garden where the weather was being magically controlled as nothing could grow outside in the cold and Narcissa loved growing plants and flowers her favourites being daffodils.

Hermione emerged from the shower and wore a red robe and fluffy slippers, her wet curls dangling over her shoulders. When she finished eating her dinner, she immediately took place behind her enormous desk and started reading the pile of letters that had been delivered this morning. More wishes to be catalogued in the magical book from her grandfather. After three knocks on the cover, the book expanded and landed on the desk with a loud thud. Sighing, Hermione grasped a feather and a quill and began writing.

‘You work too hard,’ Narcissa purred against her ear causing the younger woman to smirk.

‘There’s lots to be done.’

‘True, but you need to take a break once and a while.’

‘I just went for a ride with the unicorns!’

Narcissa tutted, ‘I saw you take the book so I know you’ve been working during the flight instead of enjoying the view.’

Hermione laughed. Nothing escaped the attention of her wife. It was part of the many, many reasons she loved her dearly. A groan welled up from her throat the moment Narcissa placed herself behind her and started massaging her shoulders. They popped when the tension escaped her tired muscles and bones causing her wife to tut again.

‘See? You’re overworked.’

‘I’ll stop in time, this year,’ Hermione promised remembering how she’d fainted last year during a particularly stressful evening.

‘So you keep saying. But I never believe you.’

Narcissa had started to kiss Hermione’s jawline and softly nibbled on an earlobe, causing the brunette to whimper. But she forced herself to snap out of it and focus on her work. Her very important work, she reminded herself.

‘It’s a good thing I have you to look out for my wellbeing. Now if you don’t mind, Cissy?’

The blonde sighed and walked back to the couch where she had been reading a book. Dragging Hermione away from her work had always been mission impossible. Suddenly a smirk appeared on her lips and she used her Legilimency gifts to draw her wife’s attention. _Oh darling?_

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and felt her jaw drop. Narcissa had opened her robes, revealing a black corset and stockings. When she placed on foot on the coffee table, while caressing her own thighs with one hand and her cleavage with the other, Hermione’s resolve crumbled. With a curse she pushed herself away from the desk and pounced on her wife who laughed in victory.

The brunette placed hot kisses on Narcissa’s collarbones before gently pushing the robe of her shoulders. The blonde moaned when Hermione’s softly kneaded her breasts and ground her hips against her. She let herself be guided on the floor to lie down on the white furs in front of the fireplace. The wood crackled and an intense heat washed over them fuelled by their own desires.

Hermione kissed her wife, immediately demanding entrance with her tongue and chuckled when Narcissa gasped in surprise when the brunette ripped open her corset, exposing her bare skin to the warmth of the fire. The practically melted together, kissing, touching, teasing. When Hermione shrugged her own robes off and pressed her naked body against her wife’s, they both sighed contentedly.

Hermione pecked Narcissa on the nose before focusing her attention on her breasts, softly circling a nipple with the tip of her tongue. She then sucked the hardening peak into her mouth while cupping the other breast with her left hand. The blonde arched her back and ran her fingers through Hermione’s hair, wrapping her legs behind the brunette’s back.

When Hermione’s fingers softly caressed their way to what they jokingly called the South Pole, Narcissa closed her eyes and smiled. _Santa Claus is coming tonight._


End file.
